Bass Player Wanted
Recap Continuity *Marshall is seen trying to get to the Farhampton Inn in all of the previous Season 9 episodes, except and . *When The Mother and Marshall are driving back to Farhampton, The Mother can be seen wearing driving gloves. Future Ted states that she had her own pair (As did Ted) in . * said she took a train with Lily, Which happened in . *Lily's bisexuality has been a recurring element throughout the show. *Robin and Lily share a Telepathic Conversation. *The Mother scares Marshall into temporarily believing she's a Psychic during their car ride by pretending to slowly predict the events of Lily and Marshall's travelling to Rome before Marshall accepted a judgeship. Marshall has previously been shown to be a heavy believer in the paranormal. *Darren appears to bump into Ted, making him spill yet another bottle of Glenn Mckenna and also on the same balcony as the previous two. *The Mother runs into Lily at the Farhampton Inn bar and reunite, they previously met in "The Locket" *"Marshall versus the Machines" is shown again. *The Mother tells linus to give her the "Kennedy Package" just as Lily had in "Coming Back" and even says "Thank you Linus" after he hands her a drink. *Ted reveals his plans to move to Chicago, he decided he was leaving New York at some point in Season 8. He told Lily about his plan to move Chicago in . *The Mother's fondess for children is shown again, as The Mother knits Marvin a hat nearly subconsciously at the Farhampton Inn. *Marshall & Lily "Pause" their fight about Rome after Marshall arrives in Farhampton. They've been shown to do this a few times, a future episode called "Unpause" will be when the two decide to continue their argument. *Marshall throws his arm back in preparation for a slap at the end of the episode. Gallery Bass01.jpg Bass02.jpg Bass03.jpg Bass04.jpg Bass05.jpg Bass Player Wanted.png Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *The reflections outside of The Mother's car window are going in reverse even though the vehicle is driving forward. *Error in transition from act two to act three. You see Lily and Robin sitting at the table when Barney learns that Ted is moving to Chicago but when they come back from commercial and Barney yells 'You're moving to Chicago!' Robin and Lily are gone from the table. Allusions and Outside References *The Mother tells Marshall that Darren regularely steals a tragic backstory shown in a Disney Film as a way of guilting people into sympathizing for him. Films he's ripped off of include "Bambi" "The Lion King" and "Finding Nemo". *The Mother references her starting a band while attending Columbia Business School. Music *Bad Books - Forest Whitaker *Marshall versus the Machines Other Notes *This episode was originally titled "Major Mystery".http://www.spoilertv.com/2013/08/how-i-met-your-mother-episode-910-title.html *The new title "Bass Player Wanted" is a reference to The Mother, whose occupation is bass player for a wedding band that plays in the New York area. *Marshall and Marvin meet the mother in this episode, which makes Marshall the third member of the gang to do so in the series. *Darren is revealed to be a member of the Mother's band. The name of the band is also revealed. Guests * - Darren *Robert Belushi - Linus *David Grammer - Old Sailor Guy Podcast Reception References External Links Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with telepathic conversations